


A little before 10 pm

by Gloriette_deWentz5



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Home Boy, M/M, Silent goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloriette_deWentz5/pseuds/Gloriette_deWentz5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They want you home a little before it's 10 pm</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little before 10 pm

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet one-shot :)

9:20

Mikey stretches, with the “W-E-E-N” hand on his ribs. He puts it off carefully, doesn’t want to wake him up.

He sits on the edge of the bed, stretches a little more and locates all his clothes. He stands up slowly and grabs them.

Frank’s eyes are slightly open, but Mikey doesn’t know, Frank doesn’t want him to know, he loves watching him putting his jeans on, the way he fastens his belt, and how his pale skin, that only he has seen, is covered again by the black t-shirt. He follows him with his eyes to the bathroom.

Mikey washes and dries his face, puts a little colony to hide Frank’s natural perfume. Then he arranges his hair, to make it look as it did in the morning.

Frank watches him putting his jacket on, and feels Mikey’s warm goodbye in his back; he knows that he thinks he’s still asleep. So just puts his hand softly and then stands and closes the door behind him.

 

9:28

Mikey goes down the stairs every two steps to save time. Stops by the front door before going out, he checks his face in the mirror of the aisle and fixes his hair again. Then he steps out and locks the door.

He smokes a little in front of Frank’s door. Then walks to the corner of the block and turns his head to the window where Frank is watching, although he doesn’t know. He’s just standing there, looking perfect in the moonlight, with his puppy eyes looking for Frankie in the room. Sends an air kiss with a sad goodbye, which Frank catches like a treasure.

Then he sprints down the street. Frank watches as he gets lost in the darkness of the night, in the darkness of 9:35.

He stops in front of his own door, takes a deep breath, fixes his hair again, he mustn’t look tired. Then takes out the key and opens the door. Donna smiles and hugs him, kisses his cheek and invites him to eat something before going to sleep. He sits to the table along with her, his father and his brother.

Then he goes to his bedroom and gets in his bed, watches the bright numbers of his clock announcing it’s 9:50.

  
As promised: the youngest Way has to be home a little before 10 pm.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this was inpired by a song I really like. "Poco antes de que den las diez" by Joan Manuel Serrat, it's off course in Spanish :P, the fic is named after, so you already know what it says. Hope you like it :) (The fic as well as the song :P )


End file.
